Posse:English Terrors
is the top Red Dead Redemption posse in England and possibly overseas as well. About the posse English terrors on XBL ' ' Whereabouts: The posse/ posse members will be found in normal free roams. English Terrors like to claim land in free roam for the posse. The posse's HQ and hide out is Torquemada, we shoot any one trying to claim it or hang out there. What we Like to do: -Poker -gang hidouts -coop missions both normal and advanced -kill players that shoot at us till they leave -gang matches -name our mounts -shoot each others horses -get really high bounties -kill the law -notifying each other when there has been a murder What we hate- - Championship Dart players (Sweaty fat mexicans that can throw knifes over a 100 yards) -Canabals (Team Killers) -Free Roam Killers -Annoying kids -Annoying voices -Players who try messing up hidouts for us - Leech's -Sun of Les always saying how he loves magic the gathering V V V TAKE NOTE V V V This posse holds a grudge shoot at us and we kill you till you leave the game, if you wanna kill other players thats what PVP is for if your killing in free roam its cause you cant fight people unless you get them in the back. Posse Roles Posse Roles: UKDragon1991 '-' 'Leader '''Sun of les- '''Poker representative '''UKGeorge- '''PVP representative '''JoRD FC- '''Poker representative '''ASHISH- '''Informer '''DonBiggs-' Free roam representative Loyal Mounts 'Derrek '- Zebra Donkey '''(Sun of Les) Achilles - Zebra Donkey''' (UKDragon1991)' '''Tony' - Super Bull (UKDragon1991) Luthor '- Bull '(JoRD FC) Carl '- Bull '(UKDragon1991) Collin - Bull (Sun of Les) Steve - Brown Bison''' (UKDragon1991)' '''Nigel '- Brown Bison (Sun of Les) julian '- White bison '(Sun of Les) Tyrone - White Bison (UKDragon1991) Toothpick - Dying Horse''' (Sun of Les)' '''Ali' - Turkman ( UKDragon1991) Terrence - Cleveland Bay (UKDragon1991) Usain Bolt - American standard Bred (UKDragon1991) News & Rewards 7/2010 Reward for both the leaders of the posse for reaching level 50 legend 5 legit (Legend of Ali Award) 8/2010 Reward for Ashish for reaching level 50 legend 5 legit (Legend of Ali Award) 8/2010' ''A Special thanks goes to Jord fc for keeping the posse going with homemade brew and has won a silver plated hob nob! well done keep it up JORD!!!! :) '''8/2010 Sun of les enters top 100 in the overall points leaderboard 8/2010 '''UKDragon1991 enters top 100 in the overall points leaderboard '''9/2010 '''Jord gets a Promotion from tea boy to a full time member and is given a bear testacles '9/2010 'Jord enters top 50 in the poker leader board '9/2010 'Sun of les enters top 50 in the poker leader board '''10/2010 '''English Terrors Posse page updated ''12/2010 '''UKGeorge, JoRD FC, Sun of Les and UKDragon1991 score personal best on undead overrun surviving to round 20 (Score: 191000) ''12/2010 UKDragon1991 takes money off Sun of Les and JoRD FC at poker 01/2011 'JoRD FC reaches level 50 legit (Legend of Ali Award) 01/2011 DonBiggs joins the posse 02/2011 Posse page update 10/2011 The posse is back after months away. Terror is back on the XBL servers Enemies Players on the enemies list are shot on sight! Meta Kraid - Made our ears bleed, Meta Kraids non stop moaning and too friendly nature stopped him from supporting the posse in fights. Rob2682 - Rob left posse, so the posse left him. Cutting us off caused Rob to end up on the enemy list. Joining the posse Must Be on XBL (Xbox Live) if your good enough you will be asked to join the rare selection you dont get to ask to join the posse, the posse asks you. Players wishing to join must have a general knowledge of the game both in single player and multiplayer.They must be willing to play in a normal free roam (not friendly) For the posse to ask if you would like to join you MUST complete all of these: -Walk on water -Puch a bear to death -Kill 500 birds with a single shot (its easy we've all done it) -ranked to the first Legend at least. -kill a free roam killer untill they leave. Have the following DLC: Liars & Cheats (800MS) Undead Nightmare (800MS) Legends and killers (800MS) Co-opertive missions (Free) Hunter & Savy Merchant Outfits (Free) True Boarders The Posse has found ways out of the map and discovered how far you can go round the map. The Posse use this map to stop a major non stop glitch from happening, if a player goes to far he ends up falling that is never ending. The Posse 'Leaders' * '''Posse Leader 'UKDragon1991' * '''Capt.' Sun of Les 'Members' * Member UKgeorge * Member danny robert D * Member JoRD FC * Member Ashish * Member Donbiggs *